


Bounty Hunter

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin never got crispy, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: You've always been curious about the Sith. So when you're offered a job to hunt down Darth Vader you just couldn't say no.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is some more filth. Blame one of my friends on tumblr. It's all her fault. 
> 
> Tumblr: @sarcastic-bubble

It was cold. Why the hell would anyone hide somewhere so cold? Especially someone who could take out any foe that came for him. Yet here you were tracking your quarry through a frozen wasteland. But maybe that wasn’t the most ridiculous part. Anyone would call you insane for going after the Sith Lord. You were only a bounty hunter after all and no matter how skilled you were your quarry was still a Sith. And not any Sith; Darth Vader himself; although your employer had referred to him as Anakin. 

You weren’t quite sure what had driven you to accept the job in the first place. The pay was good; the man who wanted Anakin dead had very deep pockets. But you supposed it was your curiosity that drove you to accept in the end. You grew up on tales of Sith. They were scary stories of an era long gone and the cruel people who ruled it. They were supposed to be dead, killed off by the Jedi. And then the clones wars started and all of a sudden the Sith had returned. 

It was hard not to be curious about a group of warriors that weren’t supposed to exist anymore. Especially one so shrouded in mystery. So, despite all of you better judgment you had taken the job. The job that had lead you to a planet so cold you felt the small hairs in your nose freeze a little more with every breath. The cold was also making you slow, physically and mentally. Your joints were stiff and numb and every thought was interrupted by the harsh shivers that racked your body. 

You were so caught up in trying to bring any semblance of warmth back to your fingers and trying to figure out why you got yourself into this that you didn’t notice the men surrounding you. You continued to be oblivious to their presence up to the moment one was jumping you from behind. 

You fought back, or well, you tried too. Your reflexes were slowed by the cold and the raging snowstorm made it hard to see anything but what was directly in front of you. As you broke free from the first man you were grabbed by another. This cycle continued for longer than you’d care to admit, and with the size of the group unknown to you there seemed to be no end in sight. 

The end did eventually come though, in the form of a harsh electrical shock. Your body seized up, every muscle clenching as tight as it could. Shortly after the world went black. 

When woke you were greeted with warmth; something you had so desperately been searching for earlier. It was so pleasant that you considered going back asleep until you remembered the events that had transpired. There was no doubt that your assailants had captured you and moved you here after you lost consciousness. Your eyes opened slowly and you took in your surroundings. You were on a starship. Whether it was grounded or not was impossible to ascertain. 

You pushed yourself to your feet, a loud groan escaping from you. Everything hurt. With only your hands’ bound escape seemed possible. You would only need to find your weapons and then escape would be simple. 

The cell door hissed open and closed, the quiet sound drawing your attention to it. Leaning against was a man you’d recognize anywhere. You had spent hours staring at his face over the last few weeks and now you had finally found him. There was the small problem of your capture but that did stop a small sense of pride. You had finally found the man who had been eluding you. 

You took a step back for every step that he took forward until your back hit the wall. His very presence was intimidating. 

“You’ve been chasing me for a while now, haven’t you? It’s nice to finally put a face to the most recent pain in my ass. Care to tell me why you’ve felt the need to track me over several systems?” His voice was smooth and even as he spoke. His eyes, an unnatural yellow, looked you up and down: leaving you to feel self-conscious. 

You wanted to disappear into the wall. If you had your weapons you wouldn’t have been afraid. But you didn’t, and you weren’t an idiot. Trying to take the Sith with just your fists would be a death sentence. And with no idea of what his intentions for you were; you just wanted to keep as much distance between you as possible. He didn’t seem to feel the same, his approach continued until he stood within arms reach. He was quite handsome up close. His dark dishevelled hair and the scar down the side of his face grabbed your attention first and then came his charismatic smirk. 

But you couldn’t let yourself become distracted, especially not by a man who could kill you without warning. “Does it really matter why I followed you? You’re just going to kill me anyway,” you said, your eyes locked onto him; making note of his every move. If he knew you were a bounty hunter you wouldn’t last another minute. But seeing as he was unaware of that little detail you hoped to be able to dance around the real answer long enough to come up with an escape plan. 

“What makes you think that?” His arms crossed but the rest of his posture seemed to relax, and if the tone of his voice meant anything he almost seemed to be amused by your defiance. 

“You’re a Sith Lord, arent’ you? Isn’t killing thigs what Sith Lords do?” He was stepping closer to you again but the solid durasteel wall at your back kept you from retreating anymore. 

“Sometimes,” His answer seemed to casual, “but not always.” He was close enough that you could feel his breath against your forehead. “Now, are you going to answer my question, or am I going to have to find the answer myself?” 

His question went unanswered. You were afraid your voice would betray your nerves. You couldn’t seem weak in front of him. His hand shot out and grabbed your chin; his grip firm and unrelenting. “I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to do this.” Your head was tilted up harshly to face him. His gaze seemed to pierce through you; to see you every thought. Including those at the very back of your mind. The ones that enjoyed how rough he was with you. The thoughts that couldn’t seem to get enough of his smirk. Under his intense gaze, you felt yourself shake. You wanted to look away; to look at anything but him. But his hold your jaw never let up enough for you to move. 

His face came closer to yours, once again the duralsteel wall ruining your attempt to retreat backwards. “You like this, don’t you?” He asked, his voice low. 

“No, I don’t.” You tried to sound confident in your response but your voice betrayed you; the words coming out broken. Thoughts of escape were becoming naught but a distant dream. 

His breathy laugh sent shivers through your body, “you’re curious about the Sith, aren’t you?” 

“I-” You were cut off by the grip on your jaw tightening. 

“Don’t bother saying anything. I already know the answer” His grip relaxed as he spoke but still remained firm. “Why don’t I reward you for the information you gave me. I let you see a side of a Sith Lord that not many live long enough to see.” 

“Why… why would you offer me anything?” The words were quiet and uncertain. 

The laugh that escaped his ever smirking lips was darker this time, “I’m just looking for an excuse to fuck you. It’s not often a have a pretty girl like you completely at my mercy.” 

You wanted to run more than before, well most of you wanted to run. There was still that one part of your mind that reacted to everything he said. And it was telling you to stay and let him have his way with you. “But–” 

He stopped you again. “Don’t bother fighting, sweetheart. I’ve seen your mind. Even if you won’t say it out loud,” his face moved closer again; his lips hovering next to your ear. His voice dropped to a whisper, “I know you want it too.” He caught your earlobe between his teeth, pleased by the surprised gasp he was able to pull from you. 

His face was in front of yours again, “from now I’ll do all the talking. Do you understand?” 

You nodded slowly. Your fear only seemed to fuel the lust that had begun to cloud his expression. 

He looked you up and down, taking his time to make note of your every curve. “It’s too bad I don’t have more time, you really are a pretty thing. I’d love to take my time with you. I can already imagine what it would be like to have you squirming underneath me. Maybe I’ll save you for later.” 

The sane part of your mind loved the idea of him ‘saving you for later’. It would give you time to escape. There would never have to be a ‘later’. But that irrational part, that was gaining more control with each word he spoke, wanted him, now. You rubbed your legs together in a search of some sort of friction. Anakin noticed. 

“But what sort of person would I be if I got you all worked up just to leave.” His fingers dipped below the hem of your pants. There was very little regard for your clothing as he removed your pants and bottoms in one fluid motion. You heard ripping but with your cunt freshly exposed it was the least of your worries. You moved your legs together subconsciously earing you a disapproving looking from your captor. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” His hands were rough as he guided your legs apart. 

You closed your eyes in fear, and anticipation, of what he would do next. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the small room as his hand met you sex in a sharp slap. It was followed by the sound of you whining from the sudden pain. You didn’t notice his face move next to yours again. Nor did you notice that his lips were brushing against the outer shell of your ear until he spoke. “That’s for trying to hide from me.” 

His fingers dipped into your still stinging cunt. They only lingered there long enough to coat themselves in your arousal. He lifted the had to his face to admire the glistening fingers before slipping them into his mouth. The fight of him sucking them clean was obscene yet it only made you wetter; made that rational side of your mind scream even louder, you needed to run. But you couldn’t, his free hand kept you pinned tight against the wall. 

“So wet for me. I didn’t expect you to be such a filthy little slut and sluts like you need to be punished.” Anakin paused taking a moment to choose his next words or rather your punishment. His spit covered fingers traced your jaw before slipping themselves between your lips. They still tasted like you. “No cumming until I say so. Do you understand me, sweetheart?” 

Once again you nodded and that’s all it took for his fingers to slip from your mouth to your dripping cunt. They were slow at first, working the area around your clit in methodical yet teasing circles. Every time you thought his fingers were finally going to brush over that sensitive bundle of nerves they would move off in another direction. With every whine that escaped you, he would chuckle quietly and roughly kiss the sensitive skin of your neck; always succeeding in pulling another moan from your lips. 

His slow and gentle actions didn’t last for long. You felt a finger slip inside you only a moment later it was joined by another. His thrusts were harsh and fast, each punctuated with a crook of his fingers. You weren’t sure when he added a third, you were so focused on holding back the impending orgasm. With every motion, it came closer; became harder to resist. Yet you had too, you didn’t want to know what would happen if you didn’t wait for his permission. 

It never did come. His actions became quicker, his hand that had been keeping you held against the wall found a new home working on your clit. You couldn’t stop it anymore so you tried to hide it. With a hard bite to your lower lip, you were able to stifle your moans. But nothing could hide the way you came hard around his fingers. You could see his smirk grow through your clouded vision, this seemed to have all been a part of the plan. 

“Did I give you permission?” You felt a sharp sting in your cheek as he slapped you. “I don’t think I did. Now, what should I do with you?” You were fairly certain he already had something in mind. He worked quickly at the closure on his pants. Once undone the hem was pulled just enough to let his hard cock come free. The tip was glistening with precum, he had enjoyed teasing you. “Look at the mess you made.” He whipped what was left of you on his fingers onto his cock. Once satisfied he turned his attention back to you cunt. 

You tried to move away from his touch, the feeling of his cock sliding through your folds becoming more unwelcome as that rational side of your mind was able to take control again. But whenever you tried to move a hand was there to keep you in place. He rubbed himself against you until he had collected all that was leftover from your orgasm. He took a step back making it easier for you to get a glimpse of what he had been trying to achieve. 

Anakin’s eye’s met yours.”Get on your knees and clean it up.” His voice was demanding and the hand on your shoulder pushing you downwards left you with little choice. You opened your mouth to tell him to stop; to leave you alone. But the second your lips separated his length was forcing its way into your mouth. His hands were quick to find your hair; grabbing it roughly and using it to pull your unwilling mouth up and down the length of his cock. When the pain became too much you submitted. Your tongue worked against him trying to clean off every last bit of yourself from him. No doubt leaving even the smallest drop of your cum would lead to further punishment. 

He didn’t give you any warning before cumming in your mouth. But as he did you could hear him say “Swallow it.” The words were almost lost in his low moans. You didn’t dare defy him. 

He removed himself from your mouth and tucked his cock back into his pants. He crouched down, his face now level with yours. “You’re such a good little slut.” His thumb traced your lower lip in an oddly soothing manner. 

He slapped your face lightly as he stood. The cell door opened for his as soon as he stepped up to it. Before stepping fully through he shot you one more teasing smirk. “I wouldn’t get too comfortable, sweetheart. I’m hardly done with you.” 

The door hissed closed behind Anakin– or Darth Vader; you never did find out which he preferred to go by– leaving you in darkness with a fear that you may come to learn more about the Sith than you ever expected.


End file.
